Percy Annabeth - Highschool AU Oneshot
by timelordXatXhearts
Summary: A little Percabeth fluff :) Percy and Annabeth used to be childhood friends, but things changed once highschool came around. But on one eventful night, Annabeth snatches up Percy from his bed and they hit the streets.


Percy and Annabeth had been walking around his block for about 4 hours in the dead of night.

Not very Annabeth-like to run to a friend she hasn't talked to since the fifth grade's window and demand him to get some pants on and come outside, but sometimes even she needed to get away from everything.

Percy had changed so much from when they used to be friends (now he was the popular swim-team jock and had Thalia as his girlfriend), but Annabeth could still see the little boy she used to play demigods with and eat blue sour candy with.

Annabeth felt like an idiot, just spilling her guts out to the boy she'd just called ignorant yesterday, but it felt good. Percy just kept patiently quiet, listening even when she teared up a little, and occasionally hugging her. It was hard to feel Percy at all though his thick blue hoodie and fluffy dolphin and whale print pajama pants, but she could tell he really did mean well.

Once Annabeth stopped sniffling, he finally started to speak to her.

"Now are you sure you still don't want a kiss from Seaweed?"

Percy sarcastically puckered up and batted his eyelashes, making his best 'Drew-face'.

"Hey! When i gave you that nickname we were like 3! And PLEASE you kissed ME on the first day of kindergarten!"

"Says the one who wanted to marry me."  
He laughed at the ground, shaking his head.

"I wasn't the one who proposed with a ring pop! Whatcha' gonna do, Seaweed?!"  
Her puffy eyes looked a little less red and a little less sad.

Annabeth ruffled up her loose-hanging, messy blonde curls, gaze falling to the ground right as Percy started to loosen his grip on her hand, warmth fleeting already.

"Oh, Annabeth, we are NOT bringing back that nickname!" Percy pouted his lips and put on a puppy dog face, bending down to lean into her so se could see his "sad" sea green eyes.

"Why not?"  
She bit her tongue, testily. Annabeth's stormy gray eyes now shone like reflecting silver discs in the light of the street lamps.  
"Your head is still full with kelp, if you ask me…"  
She chuckled lightly, but then immediately her smile faded away, as she grabbed the sleeves of her sweater.  
Annabeth was the strongest girl Percy knew, Luke must've hurt her pretty bad.

Percy never wanted to leave her.  
"Listen, i should probably go now. my mom usually checks my bed before she leaves for early morning shift around 4:30 am."  
He back pedaled, so he could talk to her face to face, even while walking further and further away.  
Annabeth giggled when he stumbled.

"But feel free to wake me up at midnight and kidnap me from my home anytime, wise girl."  
He exhaled, nervously. It had been so long since they talked for more than 10 seconds, a lot had changed.

But right then in that moment, a trace of a smirk was still on Annabeth's face, Percy's hair was just as disheveled as when they were kids, and for once things felt okay again.

"Annabeth?"

Percy hesitantly moved closer to her, snatching up her hand and gently placing it on his stomach.  
"Haha, Percy what are you-?"  
Too late.  
She immediately realized what was happening when she felt his abdomen muscles rippling under her hand as her bent down low to dip his chin in and kiss her.  
She tilted her head and allowed him to press deeper into her as she stroked the back of his neck, him lightly touching her collarbone.  
Percy pulled away with a sudden, heavy breath.  
"Our secret?"  
His lips were almost touching her ear.  
Annabeth giggled at his breathy tone, still in partial shock.

Percy offered up an unsure smile and then turned on his heels, throwing down his skateboard and riding off in the middle of the street.  
"Sure, Jackson."  
She murmured, she was saying the inaudible words more to herself than him.  
Annabeth smiled one last time at the back of his dolphin pajama pants and then headed back home, covering her mouth with her hand and smiling like an idiot.  
At least she knew one guy would be there for her tomorrow, even if he was the class clown and dumb jock of the swim team.  
Maybe he could be her dumb jock.


End file.
